Snow Storm
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Out dealing with his new life as a Spirit, Toothless finds himself caught in a Snow Storm, but surprisingly, Bunny helps him out... I suck at summery's. Bunny/Humanoid!Toothless, Furry, some slight Hijack in there.


Because there are no Buckteeth fics, and the couple Needs one.

Pure Fluff, I watched way to many cute Kitten/Bunny youtube videos while writing this.  
>I also played a ton of Owl City songs, so yeah, FLUFF. LOTS OF IT.<p>

Buckteeth, Bunny/Toothless, slight Hijack. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>You'd think being the Spirit Of Storms, being stuck in a STORM wouldn't bother you.<p>

But of course, you'd be wrong.

Toothless wasn't really sure when the blizzard had kicked in. One moment he was flying like normal, then it had gotten slightly cold, but considering he was following Jack and Hiccup, it didn't seem like a big deal, but then, boom, snow, everywhere.

the poor Dragonoid had been forced to land, and now could barely see from how thick it had gotten. He didn't really blame Jack, after all, it can't be perfect weather all the time, he had to let loose a big blizzard every once in a while, but this was outrageous.

North's house couldn't be that far, all the spirits were supposed to be meeting there, something about Toothless and Hiccup being the newest additions to the group, Toothless taking place of Spirit of Storms, and Hiccup Spirit of Autumn.

Another harsh cold wind in his face.

Toothless was seriously going to have to have a word with Jack about his timing on his snow-storms. Snow-storms were a shared ground for the two of them, and it had lead to more than a few arguments.

Toothless huffed, and half wanted to just plop down in the snow and rest. Spirit or not, he still got cold and tired. Which he was, right now. He'd give anything for a warm place to curl up and sleep right about now...  
>He took a step, glancing up.<br>"I think its turning night, wonderful" he growled a little, going to move forward. He took a step, slipping on some ice and falling over on his back.

"owwww."

"Kid, what are you doing out here?"

Toothless blinked, it took him a moment to make out the light grey fur in the flurry of snow around him.  
>"...Bunny?"<br>His hand was grabbed, a strong arm yanking him off the ground rather fast.  
>"I'll ask again, why are you out in this?"<br>"I was trying to get to North's..."

The Easter spirit rolled his eyes.

"Kid, anyone with enough sense, spirit or not, would know to get out of a snow storm."  
>Toothless glared through the snow.<br>"are you calling me stupid?"  
>"yes."<br>"o-oh..W-w-well I'm not!"

Aster snorted.  
>"Come on, You can come with me til' the damn thing blows over".<br>"Come with you? where? and why were YOU out in this?"

Aster stared at him, footing tapping the group, opening up a hole big enough for them to drop in.  
>"oh."<p>

Toothless noted, as he followed the older spirit, that he was wearing tan colored pants. He'd never seen him in clothing before, the rabbit normally never bothered. Of course, Toothless had on a shirt, so...

Once he had fully dropped into the tunnel, the opening closed up a bit, but remained partly open. Aster cussed, moving towards it, grumbling something about the snow blocking it.  
>"great, it'll get cold down here now."<br>"its better than up there" Toothless mumbled.  
>"hmpf."<p>

He looked around for a moment.  
>The Tunnel went off to both sides for forever it seemed, lots of spots where it could open up dotted around. Instead of just a dirt tunnel, it was covered in light, soft grass, a couple flowers here and there.<br>Toothless ran a leathery hand across a wall, surprised the grass could live underground.

"Alright kid,"

Toothless jumped a little at Aster's voice behind him.

"Its already night, so going back out there's not an option unless your a freak like frostbite and LIKE freezing your ass off, and the Tunnels can't go up to North's, so we'll just have to wait it out, get some sleep maybe."

"we don't need sleep. We're DEAD."

"you have a better idea to pass the time?"

Toothless felt his cheeks heat up. He knew Aster hadn't meant it to sound that way, but...  
>He pushed the blush away, nodding a little.<br>"O-okay, sleep it is."

"...where DO you sleep?"

Aster walked past him, gesturing to an inlet in the Tunnel wall. It was like a small room, having a nest-like bed formed out of soft moss.  
>"Ah. How come I don't get cool stuff like this?" Toothless pouted a little, Aster pushing past him.<br>"Because your a newbie, kid."  
>"Stop calling me that."<br>"what, 'kid'?"  
>"I'm almost 100 now!"<br>Aster snorted, ruffing the mess of raven hair on Toothless's head.  
>"Try 600."<br>Toothless crossed his arms, snorting a little.  
>"old man"<br>"you wanna sleep here or not?"

He pouted a little more, biting back a remark.  
>"you want the bed or floor?"<br>"I don't mind the floor..."  
>"fine."<p>

Aster didn't second guess the offer, and laid down, his back to Toothless. Toothless gently sat down, laying on the grass on his side, curing into a ball.  
>He stared at Aster's back for a moment, curling tighter to keep warm.<p>

"_hes kinda a jerk._" Toothless thought to himself.

"_...but kinda hot..._"

* * *

><p>It had been a long time sense Aster had tried to sleep, and frankly he couldn't find a way to STAY asleep. He wasn't really tired, and the chill from above ground seeping in thought that damn hole was keeping him from getting comfortable. Every time he felt he could almost drift fully off he'd get hit with a harsh chill.<p>

He sighed in annoyance, rolling over.

For a moment, he was confused as hell why there was a Night fury asleep in a ball on the floor. He stared, slowly remembering why he was there, shrugging it off and trying to go back to sleep.

The wind gushed through the tunnel, and Aster noticed a rather large shiver go through the kid. Dang, he felt a little bad now.  
>But he HAD offered the bed to him, and he said no, so its his own fault.<p>

Another shiver, and Toothless curled up tighter.

No, he wasn't going to feel sorry for him. He should of thought of these things BEFORE heading out in cold weather.

All the same, he was only covered in leathery skin, its not like he had fur...

Toothless let out a whimper.

"Oh, goddammit."  
>He'd regret this, he knew he would.<p>

"Toothless. Hey, kid!"

Two big toxic green eyes opened, looking up at him tiredly, making Aster feel that much worse about leaving him on the floor.  
>"what?" he mumbled.<p>

"...get over here"

Toothless made a face.  
>"um, why?"<p>

"Because your freezing, and I'm offering you a warmer place, if you want to stay down there then-"

Toothless nearly bolted over to him, Aster rolling back over, giving Toothless one side of the nest.  
>He slipped in quietly, rubbing his arms.<br>"thank you"  
>"whatever"<br>Aster stared at the wall, forcing the heat from his cheeks.  
>"Just go back to sleep".<p>

Aster closed his eyes, feeling the kid push up to his back as he settled back down.

* * *

><p>A good 30 minutes of awkwardly laying there went by, both unsure of what to do, when Toothless suddenly shivered again.<br>"I'm still c-cold" he whimpered loudly.  
>Aster sighed, rolling his eyes.<p>

"Baby." he grumbled.

He felt movement, the warm feeling of Toothless pressed to his back gone, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it...  
>He looked over, Toothless having moved as far away as he could, pouted and shivering as the temperature slowly dropped.<p>

"you'll freeze."  
>"Don' care, your mean."<p>

Aster groaned slightly, feeling cold himself now. Great, now he was shaking too.  
>"Kid, come back before we both freeze!"<br>"No. I'm mad at you."  
>"And freezing yourself is proving a point?"<br>"Yes."  
>"you have the logic of a women."<br>"Night fury's are both, so yeah."

He raised an eyebrow.  
>"What?"<br>"Gender is a mental choice, body wise we're all both, now shut up, I'm mad at you."

Aster snorted, staring at the Storm spirits back. He'd of had just about enough of this, he was freezing and body heat was the only option at this point, and dammit, that kid was gonna cuddle whether he wanted to or not!

He huffed, moving up behind Toothless and wrapping his arms around the dragon, who squeaked in surprise,staring at Aster, blushing.  
>"W-what are you-"<br>"I'm freezing my tail off here, so just shut up and sleep."

Toothless blushed again, feeling Asters breath on his neck, arms holding him firmly. It felt really weird, but it was so warm...  
>He thought about it for a moment, before rolling over, Aster looking a little surprised and slightly embarrassed sense they were front to front now.<br>"for warmth" Toothless breathed, pressing as close as he could. It wasn't a TOTAL lie, it was helping stay warm...  
>He had never realized how soft Aster was before. the fur was puffed slightly, thick and very gentle, nice and warm. Toothless's Instincts started taking over, nuzzling into the fluffy chest fur.<p>

Aster blushed, trying to ignore it and the weird feeling it caused. He'd just, cuddle back, it wasn't weird, just to keep warm, nothing else.  
>This seemed fine, it was comfortable, nice and cozy, and- Oh, dear moon.<p>

He was _purring_.

Aster could hear it, clear as day, Toothless was _purring_. Loudly.  
>He blushed brighter, looking down at the night fury in surprise. All pressed into him and purring, it reminded him of a sleeping kitten. A jet black kitten<p>

with huge green eyes...  
>Toothless nuzzled him slightly.<br>Oh great, there went his heart.

He looking away, not sure of what to do. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder, soft, slightly wet, what was-  
>Toothless moved, finding another patch of messy fur that bothered him. He took it upon himself to fix it, gently grooming the spot with a sandpaper tongue, his purr warving with the movement of his mouth.<br>Aster blushed, automatically relaxing in the comforting feeling His arms loosened around Toothless, head slightly off to one side as he started nodding off, a soft purr of his own building up.  
>Toothless seemed elated by this, going on his way gently licking the fur, purr getting louder as he heard Aster's deeper one join in. Aster had given up completely on resisting at this point, just nuzzling into the dragon, once in a while returning the grooming-gesture in a sleepy manner.<br>Toothless moved to a patch on Aster's neck, grooming the spot. He pulled away slightly, finding his face close to the others. He wasn't really thinking, it just seemed right at the moment, so he bumped their noes together.

As soon as he did, he realized what he'd done.

Both sets of eyes snapped open. They both turned red, pulling back and staring at each other.

"u-uhm"

"...you kissed me." It was less a question than a statement.

Toothless flushed darkly, glancing around nervously now that both their purrs had stopped dead.  
>"I-i-i d-didn't mean too, i-it j-j-just kinda happened, I-i was warm, a-a-and you cuddled a-a-and l-let me groom, s-s-so it just felt natural t-t-to do that and I, I uh-"<br>Aster blinked, watching him stammer and babble like an idiot. He rolled his eyes, suddenly leaning over Toothless, who when quiet right away in surprise.

"B-b-bunny?"

Aster smirked a little at the loud squeak Toothless made when he pressed their lips together. He only stayed for a moment, pulling back and resting on his arms, a very shocked and wide-eye'd Dragon pinned under him.  
>"if you're gonna kiss me, do it the human way." Aster mumbled the words in Toothless's ear, who blushed as dark as possible.<br>Aster laughed lightly at him, resting his head back down, closing his eyes.

After a few moments of just staring up at the roof of the tunnel wide-eye'd, reality finally hitting him.  
>He suddenly burst into a loud purr, nuzzling into the Rabbit happily. Aster rolled his eyes, smirking a little as he drifted back off.<p>

* * *

><p>The White-haired boy peeked gently into the tunnel, waiting to see if everything went well.<p>

A few moments later, he was waved into the Tunnel by a Brunette, who was giggling madly.

"did I do okay? I didn't wanna make the snow-storm TOO bad..."

The Autumn spirit giggled again.  
>"you did perfect, Jack." He whispered, pointing towards the inlet in the wall. Jack peeked around, eyeing the now fast-asleep cuddling Dragon and Rabbit. It really had worked, one good, nicely timed snow storm and the two were cuddling.<br>He snorted, Aster's head lifting at the loud sound.

Jack and Hiccup yelped, bolting out of the tunnel before they got caught.

Aster glared through sleepy eyes, grumbling and laying his head back down.

"You can strangle them later" Toothless mumbled, pulling Aster back on top of him like a blanket.

"I will."


End file.
